Lego Mega Man: The Video Game
Lego Mega Man: The Video Game is a game that is based of The Power Battle Chapters Chapter 1: Wily Strikes! Level 1: Cutting it Down Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush Boss: Cut Man Enemies: Spring Bots, Beaks, Octopus Batteries, Cutters Ability Unlocked: Cut Level 2: It takes Guts Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush Boss: Guts Man Enemies: Mets, Copter Bots, Pickets, Big Eye Ability Unlocked: Strength Level 3: Keeping it Cold Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Roll Boss: Ice Man Enemies: Crazy Razys, Floor detectors, Penguin Planes Characters Unlocked: Roll Ability Unlocked: Ice Level 4: Crashing the Party Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Auto Boss: Crash Man Enemies: Tellies, Pippies, Flyboys Characters Unlocked: Auto Ability Unlocked: Explosives Level 5: Beat the Heat Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush Boss: Heat Man Enemies: Flyboys, Tellies Ability Unlocked: Fire Level 6: Forest Assault Playable Characters: Mega Man, Dr. Light Boss: Wood Man Enemies: Robot Bats, Robot Rabbits, Robot Dogs, Robot Monkeys, Robot Chickens Characters Unlocked: Dr. Light Ability Unlocked: Shield Chapter 1 Finale: Wily Assault Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush Bosses: Yellow Devil, Dr. Wily Enemies: Big Eyes, Sniper Joes, Fly Boys, Pippies, Characters Unlocked: Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Crash Man, Heat Man, Wood Man Chapter 2: Mega Brothers, Go! Level 1: Magno Master Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Proto Man, Beat Boss: Magnet Man Enemies: Mag Flys, Peterchys, Giant Springers, New Shotmen Ability Unlocked: Magnetism Characters Unlocked: Proto Man, Beat Level 2: Clone Catastrophe Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Proto Man, Beat Boss: Gemini Man Enemies: Bikky, Bomber Pepe's, Pen Pen's, Yambows, Mechakerro's Ability Unlocked: Laser (Heat) Level 3: Crushing the Dust Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Proto Man, Beat Boss: Dust Man Enemies: Taketeno's, Gachappon's, Jumbig's Ability Unlocked: Vacuum (Attract) Level 4: Gyro Heights Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Proto Man, Beat Boss: Gyro Man Enemies: Gyro Drones, Double Copters, Sneak Bots, Robot Chickens Ability Unlocked: Gyro Cutter (Cut) Level 5: Napalm Wars Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Proto Man, Beat Boss: Napalm Man Enemies: Robo Tigers, Beetle Bots, Met Cannons, Copter Joes, Robo Thug Ability Unlocked: Napalm Bomb (Explosives) Level 6: Flower Feud Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Proto Man, Beat Boss: Plant Man Enemies: Robot Grasshoppers, Robot Gorillas, Robot Piranhas, Robot Shooters Ability Unlocked: Plant Barrier (Shield) Chapter 2 Finale: Dark Man Duel Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Proto Man, Beat Bosses: Yellow Devil, Dark Man, Dr. Wily Characters Unlocked: Magnet Man, Gemini Man, Dust Man, Gyro Man, Napalm Man, Plant Man Chapter 3: A Mega Rival Level 1: Freeze Land Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Bass, Treble Boss: Freeze Man Enemies: Tecks, Petaforths, Sniper Joes Ability Unlocked: Freeze Cracker (Ice) Level 2: Junkyard Jumble Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Bass, Treble Boss: Junk Man Enemies: Bunby Tank, Frisk Cannon, Heli Mettall, Properride, Gockroach S Ability Unlocked: Junk Shield (Shield) Level 3: Cloud Land Chaos Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Bass, Treble Boss: Cloud Man Enemies: Boufooh, Gobots, Kaminari Kogoros, Peta Forths, Tsuranattori Ability Unlocked: Thunder Bolt (Electricity) Level 4: Welcome to Dinobot Land Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Bass, Treble Bosses: King Gojulus, Slash Man Enemies: Stergoruses, Tamagodons, Technodons Ability Unlocked: Slash Claw (Cut) Level 5: Megavania Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Bass, Treble Boss: Shade Man Enemies: Astro Zombiegs, Robot Bats, Raggers, Gilliam Knights Cyorowns Ability Unlocked: Crash Noise (Shatter) Level 6: Turbo Time Playable Characters: Mega Man, Rush, Bass, Treble Boss: Turbo Man Enemies: Baccones, Turbo Roaders, Trio Wheels, Sniper Joes Ability Unlocked: Scorch Wheel (Fire) Chapter 3 Finale: Bass Betrayal Bosses: Bass, VAN Pookin, Dr. Wily Characters Unlocked: Freeze Man, Junk Man, Cloud Man, Slash Man, Shade Man, Turbo Man, Dr. Wily Secret Bosses * Elec Man * Location: Electric Tower * Air Man * Location: Cloud Land * Bubble Man * Location: Waterfall Runoff * Quick Man * Location: Factory Labs * Shadow Man * Location: Mega City * Pharoh Man * Location: Mega Pyramid * Dive Man * Location: Undersea Base * Stone Man * Location: Guts Mines * Centaur Man * Location: Greek Island